


Tetralogy: Broken, Not Shattered [Part 2]

by DarkCh1ld



Series: Tetralogy: Broken, Not Shattered [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Yanagi is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCh1ld/pseuds/DarkCh1ld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which love heals all wounds, old and new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each part is divided into chapters which connect in Part 5. Possible triggers in Part 1, Part 2, and Part 5. And a gratuitous amount of profanity in certain chapters.

Atsushi looked up at the door he was currently standing in front of, sighing and knocking softly. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a tall, brown-haired man with a lit cigarette dangling from his lips.

"I thought you said you were going to stop smoking, Tsumi-san," he said as he walked in, plopping down on the couch and clicking on the TV.

Tsumi raised a brow, closing the door and returning to his spot in his favorite armchair. "I don't remember that. More importantly, why do you keep coming to my house?"

"There's free food and a place to sleep. Besides, you know you'd be lonely without me here to bother you," Atsushi answered automatically, still staring at the variety show on the TV. He could feel Tsumi's eyes on him, but stalwartly refused to look at the older man.

"So you told him the truth."

It was a statement of fact, but Atsushi replied as if it was a question anyway, "Yeah."

Tsumi sighed and moved over to the couch, throwing an arm over Atsushi's shoulders.

"Tsumi-san?" The younger man peered up at Tsumi, eyes widening slightly.

"I'm not the one who's lonely right now," he said simply, tightening his hold.

Atsushi's eyes widened further and filled with tears; he buried his face against Tsumi's chest to keep the older man from seeing them.

"Chizuru will forgive you, Nakamura-kun. I know him well enough to tell you that. I understand the tears you're attempting to hide, too." Tsumi pet the man's hair, feeling him tremble against his arm, "Unrequited love hurts."

"H-have…have you ever been in love with someone who didn't love you back, Tsumi-san?" Atsushi inquired curiously, swiping at his tears with the sleeve of his jacket. He blinked owlishly at Tsumi when the other man simply smiled at him and stood.

"Do you want dinner, Nakamura-kun?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Tsumi-san, can I stay here tonight?" Atsushi asked after a bite of yakiniku, looking hopefully at the man sitting across from him at the kitchen table.

Tsumi nodded and collected the empty dishes, rolling up his sleeves, "You can take a bath first, Nakamura-kun. I'll be right in here."

Atsushi smiled for the first time that day, heading to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, he walked back into the kitchen to find that Tsumi was washing dishes, humming softly to himself.

_This man...why does he take care of me so much?_

Tsumi stilled momentarily when he felt two thin arms wrap around his waist, looking over his shoulder. All he could see was Atsushi's damp blond hair, for the younger man's face was pressed against his back. "Nakamura-kun?"

The arms tightened and Tsumi chuckled softly, sitting the bowl he had finished washing on the drying rack and draining the sink. He dried his hands before prying the other man's arms off, turning and tilting Atsushi's head up.

"Nakamura-kun, is something wrong?"

"…my name."

"Hm?"

"Can you call me by _my_ name, Tsumi-san?"

Tsumi's eyes widened slightly and then he frowned, searching the depths of those liquid silver eyes, "At…Atsushi?"

He got the shock of his life when Atsushi's lips slammed violently against his.

A split second later, the younger man pulled away and pressed a hand to his mouth, eyes wide.

"…Atsushi…"

"I-I'm sorry, T-Tsumi-san. I…I should go."

Just as he turned to leave, Atsushi felt Tsumi grip his wrist tightly and spin him around, slamming his back against the fridge. He barely had time to get his breath back before Tsumi's mouth was crushed to his, his tongue diving into Atsushi's open mouth.

After the initial shock wore off, Atsushi groaned and pushed back into the violent kiss, arms snaking around Tsumi's neck. He had to stand on his toes to reach the older man's height, so the position became slightly uncomfortable after a few minutes.

"Bed…" Tsumi panted against kiss-swollen lips, seeing the brief flash of pain on Atsushi's face.

"Too far right now," Atsushi panted back, pulling Tsumi into another searing kiss, "wanna come now."

"Naughty boy." The older man teased while tangling their tongues, reaching down with one hand and gripping the hem of Atsushi's shirt, pulling up until they had to break their kiss to get it off. They were lip-locked before the shirt touched the floor, moaning and groaning into each other's mouths obscenely. Tsumi flicked the pad of a thumb across a stiff nipple, grinning when Atsushi cried out in shock and pleasure.

"So sensitive. I take it you've never taken the time to experiment, Atsushi?"

The younger man flushed an even brighter red than he already was, looking away, "S-shut up…"

"So I'll be your first?"

"T-Tsumi-san…"

Tsumi smiled genuinely and nipped affectionately at Atsushi's neck, simultaneously pinching his nipple, "That makes me truly happy, Atsushi."

Atsushi panted hotly into the air, arching into the teasing touches. "Tsumi…san…I need to come…"

"In due time, Atsushi-kun. Be patient." Still, Tsumi did reach down and pop the button of the younger man's jeans, releasing his leaking cock from its confines. He licked his lips hungrily at the sight but resisted just jumping the other man. He was going to take this slow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tsumi-san…”

The desperate moan that issued forth from Atsushi's lips shot the idea of going slow straight to hell. The brunet tore at the zipper of Atsushi's pants, slipping his hand inside the man's briefs and stroking his fingers experimentally along the side of his cock.

"Ah! Nn…" Atsushi bit his lip and scraped his nails against the counter top next to him, involuntarily thrusting into the warm hand that covered his dripping shaft.

"You look so sexy right now, Atsushi," Tsumi whispered into the younger man's ear, "I want to taste you."

Atsushi whined, long and low, slumping slightly in Tsumi's arms. He flushed when he saw the other man licking his fingers clean while staring heatedly at him through the come-covered digits. "Tsumi…"

Tsumi grinned and suddenly Atsushi found himself hanging over the older man's shoulder as he was carried to Tsumi's bedroom.

"You're…surprisingly strong, Tsumi-san," he said as Tsumi walked, biting back a small moan when his cock rubbed against Tsumi's shirt.

The other man just chuckled, kicking open his bedroom door and tossing Atsushi onto the bed.

"Turn onto your stomach and lift your hips, Atsushi," he commanded softly, smirking at the blush that spread across Atsushi's face at his words.

The younger man did as he was told, gripping the pillow above his head and spreading his knees like so many of the men he'd taken, begging to be fucked _long_ and _hard_.

Tsumi shuddered in pleasure at the sight of the tight pink pucker presented to him, gently caressing the creamy flesh of Atsushi's thighs. Just the knowledge that he was going to be burying himself in that heat in a little while was enough to make him want to come.

"God, I can't wait to have my cock in here," he whispered roughly as he slid a lubed finger over and barely into Atsushi's ass.

The younger man groaned at the teasing torture, shivering. "Tsumi-san…please…"

"In due time, Atsushi. Be patient," Tsumi chastised the younger man again, pushing in a second finger quickly. Atsushi's breath hitched at the sting and he tried to pull away, but Tsumi gripped his hip and held him there. "Just relax, Atsushi. It'll get better."

The blond nodded and relaxed back down against the bed, squeezing the pillow beneath him when Tsumi slid in a final finger.

Tsumi cringed a bit at the whimper that escaped Atsushi's lips, pausing for a moment.

"No…Tsumi-san, please…don't stop." Atsushi almost couldn't believe he was pleading with the man for more. It wasn't like him; begging didn't suit his personality. But that's exactly what he was doing, pushing his hips back against Tsumi's hand to make the older man _do something_.

Tsumi smiled slightly at Atsushi's insistence, hooking his fingers as he pushed them in _deep_. The cry of pleasure and jerk of hips he got as a reward were worth the painful tightening of Atsushi's ass.

Tsumi pulled his fingers out slowly, savoring the heat, and knelt behind the blond.

"Atsushi, lift your hips a bit more. And don't forget to relax," he instructed, sliding his hands across Atsushi's sides.

"I know, I know. Who do you think has been topping since middle school?" Atsushi retorted shakily even as he pushed himself to his hands and knees.

Tsumi chuckled weakly and slid his palms along Atsushi's sides, "Bold words for someone who's about to get fucked in the ass."

Atsushi would have laughed if Tsumi hadn't started to push into him; instead, he gripped the pillow harder and buried his face into its softness, releasing shaky, broken breaths.

Tsumi froze once his balls were pressed against Atsushi's ass, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from coming at the feeling of finally, _finally_ being where he wanted to be for _years_.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Fuck_ …" Atsushi drew out on a long exhale, rhythmically clenching and relaxing his fists as he adjusted to Tsumi's surprisingly large girth, "…why didn't you tell me you were so big, Tsumi-san? Feels like I'm ripping in two…"

Tsumi just barely cracked a tense smile, muscles bunched and primed for movement.

"If I told you, you would've been scared and refused to continue."

The blond flushed and looked away, gasping sharply as Tsumi started to move inside of him, slowly rolling his hips up against the older man's. Pain soon melted into pleasure and Atsushi groaned, letting the top half of his body flop down to the bed; the action pushed his ass up even further, letting Tsumi slide deeper.

"God, please, fuck me harder, Tsumi-san," he pleaded breathlessly, whining at the slow pace the older man was moving at.

"If you think you're ready…" Tsumi gripped Atsushi's hips harder and shifted positions, ramming into him harder.

Atsushi could do nothing to silence his moans and cries of pleasure, trying and failing to keep up with the older man. He jerked when Tsumi nailed his prostate, screaming hoarsely. "Fuck, yes, right there!"

Tsumi grinned and shifted to hit that spot every time, digging his fingers into Atsushi's hips hard enough to bruise.

"Tsu…Tsumi-san! G-gonna…come!"

Tsumi groaned when Atsushi tightened around him nearly to the point of pain, reaching around and wrapping his fingers around the younger man's reawakened cock. That simple action was all it took for Atsushi to tense and come screaming all over Tsumi's hand. The brunet bit his lip to prevent a moan from escaping, spilling his seed inside of his new lover. He slumped down next to Atsushi, pulling him close and refusing to pull out.

Atsushi panted quietly and snuggled back against Tsumi, closing his eyes as his breathing calmed. "That…was pretty amazing…"

Tsumi chuckled at the blond's muttered statement, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist and kissing his neck, "Yes, it really was. We're going to have to do that again. Very soon."

He felt Atsushi nod against the pillow as he fell asleep, smiling slightly. When he was sure the blond was fully asleep, he leaned closer and nipped his ear, whispering, "You might've cleared up that whole 'unrequited love' problem, Atsushi."


	5. Chapter 5

Tsumi woke to the sound of a phone ringing violently somewhere in his room. He felt blindly along the bedside table before realizing that the ringing was coming from the floor, levering himself out of bed and searching for the source of the sound. He found the phone in Atsushi's pants, fishing it out and answering with a gruff, "H'llo?"

"Ah, Hijikata-san, good morning! Is Nakamura there? This is his manager, Kunieda," a familiar husky female voice replied.

"Good morning, Kunieda-san. Does he have work today?"

"No, just a meeting. But he should be getting ready; I'll be picking him up in an hour."

"I'll tell him."

"Thank you for always looking after him, Hijikata-san," Kunieda said brightly before hanging up.

Tsumi shoved the phone back in Atsushi's pants, slipping on a pair of boxers before setting to waking the blond.

"Atsushi, time to get up," he whispered as he gently shook the younger man.

Atsushi groaned and burrowed further into the warmth of the bed, muttering incoherently. Tsumi sighed and pulled the blankets down, exposing the sleeping man to the sunlight shining through the curtains.

"Ngh... _Tsumi-san_ , five more minutes..."

"Come on, Atsushi. Your manager just called; she's going to be here in an hour. Don't you want breakfast?"

"Breakfast?"

Tsumi chuckled when Atsushi's eyes popped open, releasing the blankets and heading to the kitchen, "Yes, breakfast. If you're done in enough time, I'll even make you lunch."

Atsushi rolled out of bed, grabbing the robe Tsumi always kept in the room for him and starting his daily routine. He brushed his teeth, showered, dressed in some casual clothes, and fixed his hair in record time, immediately going to the kitchen. As soon as he arrived, a cup of hot tea and a sandwich were sat on the table in front of him.

"Thank you, Tsumi-san. So, do I get lunch?" he said between bites and sips.

Tsumi smiled and shook his head in amusement, "I guess you do, Atsushi." He could feel Atsushi watching him the entire time he cooked, humming to himself distractedly. It wasn't long before Kunieda called again, this time from the sleek black limo sitting in Tsumi's driveway. Tsumi walked with Atsushi to the door, handing him the bentou.

Atsushi fidgeted in place for a few moments, looking down at his feet.

"U-um...thank you, Tsumi-san," he murmured softly as he slipped on his shoes.

"It's just lunch, Atsushi. No need to thank me," Tsumi snickered.

Atsushi flushed pink and shook his head, "No, I mean...thank you for yesterday. For comforting me. I-I'll see you later."

Tsumi just smiled and waved as the blond fled. Once the car disappeared around the corner, he headed back to the kitchen to clean. Halfway there, though, a thought hit him.

_Wait...he thinks it was just me comforting him?_

Tsumi's eyes widened and he froze; dread twisting his stomach into a tight knot.

_He doesn't think I was serious. He wasn't serious._

"I'm a fucking idiot."


	6. Chapter 6

"You're an idiot."

Tsumi groaned at the matter-of-fact tone of Yanagi's voice, raking a hand through his hair.

"Thank you for repeating _exactly_ what I've been telling myself since this morning, Sanae-kun. Do you have any more helpful advice?" he asked tersely.

Yanagi just shrugged and leaned against the counter, "Maybe try not having sex with him? What's so bad about it, really? He's obviously attracted to you, otherwise he wouldn't have initiated anything in the first place."

Tsumi sighed in resignation and let his head fall onto the table. He'd left home as soon as he finished cleaning, needing to talk to someone. That someone just happened to be his currently-unhelpful best friend Yanagi, who had just been setting up to open his pastry shop for the day.

"He did it because he felt _vulnerable_ , Yanagi. I took advantage of him, _that's_ the problem."

 


End file.
